Apparating
by Katya Black
Summary: The title will probably change once I get further into the story because it isn't ALL going to be about Apparating. It's going to be a MWPP fic but so far they aren't in it. Please R/R!! Thanks so much


A/N: This is the first part of my story. It is about a genius 10 year old witch.. I am pretty sure it's going to develop into a MWPP story but so far it's not. At this point I have pretty much no idea what it going to happen. I have some plot ideas though... Oh well please read and review k? Thanks so much.   
  
Disclaimer: All the characters in this story belong to me (so far...) but the Apparating and Charms and Quiddich are J.K. Rowling's.   
  
Angel Lings sat on a tree stump at the edge of the creek with her brothers and twin sister. Her feet dangling in the water. This spot was a favorite of there's and they were always there relaxing and talking. Angel never hung out with anyone but her family because they lived so far away and the village down below was a Muggle village. The kids didn't mind though. They had so much fun playing together. They could keep busy for hours just exploring the grounds around there huge house. That particular day that had just finished playing Freeze Tag and were resting and talking.   
  
"You know." Angel murmured. "I really wish I could Apparate like Bryce can."   
  
"Yeah." Her twin sister Angelina said.  
  
"You 2 have 8 years to wait." Ryan said with a laugh. "I will be able to next year."  
  
"So?" said Angelina.  
  
"I might just teach myself how now!" Angel said, angrily.  
  
"You couldn't even if you tried." 11-year-old Brian told her.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Angel asked.  
  
"Sure, 10 Galleons that you can't learn how by the end of this month." Brian challenged.  
  
"You're on!" Angel called. "Well I'll catch you guys later. By Angelina, Ryan, Josh, Brian."   
  
And she turned and ran off out of the forest to her house. Calling hello to her mother she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her. Then she lay, panting on her bed. Brian's gonna lose this bet. She thought. He beats me every other time but this time the money's mine. She caught her breath and stood up. She scanned the books on her bookshelf. She found the book she was looking for. It was a leather bound book, red with peeling gold letters. She pulled it down and opened it reading the words closely. What Brian hadn't known when he made the bet was that Angel had been working on the task of Apparating all year while he was off at Hogwarts. She was almost ready to try it. She just wanted to make sure she knew the spell and everything perfectly so she didn't mess up.   
  
Turning to page 1020 she began to read the words of the spell "Untilious VonVre Amerestica" When she was sure she had it then she turned up 5 pages to check out the wand moving. It was very complicated and it took her nearly 10 minutes to get that right. She only had to read up on one more thing.. what to concentrate on and how when her mother called.  
  
"Angel!" She yelled up. "Come and eat lunch!"   
  
Angel ran down the steps and found the rest of her family around the table, except for her father and oldest brother, who worked at the Ministry and wouldn't be home for a couple of hours. She took her usual seat between Ryan and Angelina. Then she began to eat silently while everyone else chattered noisily.  
  
"Angel?" her mother asked. "Angel? Why are you being so quiet?"  
  
"What?" Angel looked up startled. "Oh I was just thinking..."  
  
A few moments later she had finished her meal, excused herself and was back in her room. She read the pages on concentration 4 times and finally decided she was ready. Taking a deep breath and very scared she murmured the words,  
  
"Untilious VonVre Amerestica", waved her wand in the pattern the book showed and concentrated hard on the creek she had just left. A moment later she felt a tingling all over her body, eyes closed she could feel herself floating. The she heard a splash and felt something icy cold. She opened her eyes and found herself inside of the creek. Even though she was soaked she let out a cry of happiness. She couldn't believe she had done it, but she had! She wanted to stay there for awhile, but what if her mother called her? Or went into her room? She had to Disapparate. So once again, this time concentrating on her bedroom she said the words, moved her wand, and closed her eyes. When the floating sensation stopped she was on the floor of her room just inside the door. Quickly she changed into something dry and walked downstairs.   
  
"Angelina come here!" Angel said. "I need to show you something."   
  
Angelina stood up from the living room couch and followed her up the stairs. Angel lead her into there brother Bryce's room, since he wouldn't be home.  
  
"Swear you won't tell a soul?" Angel asked.  
  
"I swear." Angelina said solemnly, looking curious.   
  
"I need to show you something.. Wait here." Angel ran out of the room and into her own, grabbed her wand and concentrated, hard, on her brother's room, the bed in his room in particular. Then she Disapparated. When the floating sensation stopped she was sitting right next to Angelina on the bed, Angelina staring at her in total amazement.  
  
"H-how did you learn so fast?" Angelina asked.  
  
"I've been working on it all year, that was what I did when you would have your beginning lessons with mom. I just perfected it today. I am gonna wait a little while to prove it to Brian though.. maybe next weekend or something." Angel replied,  
  
"You are awesome. I would have been so scared."  
  
  
"I was" Angel admitted. "The first time I tried I Apparated to the creek.. the only problem was I concentrated on the creek and not the ground beside it and I ended up in the water!"  
  
Angelina laughed. "Really? That is so cool!"  
  
"I am so proud of me!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"You should be." Angelina said. "You've gotta be the only 10 year old able to Apparate. But.. that's against the law isn't it? I mean you have to be 17 and registered and everything.."  
  
"I guess..." Angel said. "But I don't care.. I think it is awesome! It is the greatest feeling."  
  
"Better not let Bryce catch you. He'd probably turn you in." Angelina warned.   
  
"Yeah.." Angel replied.  
  
Bryce was a member of the Underage Magic Protection Unit.. or something like that. And he didn't care who got in trouble if it made him more favored by his boss. Just last week her turned in one of his friends, who was only 16 (so he was underage) for starting a fire by magic. Angel could just imagine what he would do if he found out she was Apparating.   
  
"Well I am gonna go downstairs. We are gonna play Quidditch.. wanna play?" Angelina asked.  
  
"No thanks.. I am gonna practice a little more." Angel replied.  
  
"OK.. have fun!" Angelina told her.  
  
"I definitely will." Angel replied.   
  
When Angelina left the room Angel Apparated to her bedroom. There she sat down on her bed to think. What is my next project gonna be? She wondered. Summoning Spells, Conjuring Spells, Apparating... now what? She couldn't decide.   
  
You see Angel Lings was basically a genius. She could teach herself nearly anything she wanted. And since she learned so much more quickly then Angelina she didn't have to take nearly as many classes with her mother. They would be starting at Hogwarts next year and her mother was determined to make sure they knew enough to make them top of the class. She was determined to have a head girl in the family. Perfect Bryce was head boy when he went to Hogwarts. Since then none of her brothers seemed able too. They all either weren't good enough with a class or they got into to much trouble. Angelina looked like her mother's only chance. She was a good girl, afraid to get into to much trouble. She was also pretty smart and very determined to learn. Angel had the brains but was as much of a mischief maker as any of her brothers.   
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first part. Please R/R. The next part will be up as soon as I can write this and get it out.  



End file.
